


Not Who I am

by The_BookDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Duality, Holt family reunion, Secrets, black paladin lance, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Lance has a secret, a big one. He can't help but focus on it. And to make matters worse he is the Black Paladin. Not everyone is to happy about it.





	1. Prologue: Open Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lance is Lotor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/270377) by legendary-gaurdian-of-fun. 



Lance collapsed on to his bed. The day had been tiring even though it was supposed to be a victory. Shiro was gone. There was no sugar coating that. 

A small beep drew him back to the present. It was Allura calling all the paladins to the Black Lion's hangar. When he arrived, the others were gathered around the Lion.

Black's barrier was up. Keith looked somewhat apprehensive. Allura began to speak.

" I understand this is hard, but  we must choose a replacement for Shiro."

 Exclamations of how they shouldn't were stifled once they got a good look at her.She looked worn out. Keith quietly spoke.

" Shiro asked me to lead if anything happened."

Everyone turned towards Black.

"Will she even open," questioned Hunk.

"Only one way to find," answered Keith.

He walked and placed his hand on the barrier. It didn't come down. 

"Maybe you have to knock," joked Lance as he playfully knocked on the barrier.

Black's eyes glowed as she roared to life, literally. The team's eyes widened and jaws dropped. 

Pidge put what everyone was thinking eloquently.

"Oh you, got to be fucking kidding me."


	2. Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some history

Ten thousand years ago:

"Luardren, or should I say Lotor." The Altean known as Luardren looked to his king. "Yes, I am sorry I lied to you ." He said shifting back to his original form. The galran Prince Lotor took his place. Shots rang out in the background as Lotor fired back.

"Your father is after the Lions."

Lotor knew this would happen and he hoped the choice he had made was the right one. More ships were coming; there was no other way.

"I assume you want me to hide Blue somewhere he won't find her?"

"Take care."

Those were the last words between them. Lotor opened a wormhole flying Blue away from his people and home. Blue whimpered as they traveled.

"Love, we'll see you to a new place."

Four months and six thousand years of traveling resulted in a small planet orbiting around a yellow star.

Blue missed her pilot as he had set the controls on autopilot and placed himself in a cryo pod. Her heart was heavy. This planet would do until she could reunite with her pilot and sisters.

Almost four thousand years later:

Lotor's pod hissed as the seal came undone. He stumbled out of Blue and into the blinding sunlight.

 


	3. I not We

Two weeks later:

"On your left Keith!"

"No, Pidge don't shoot the random sparkling thing. Argh."

"Hunk, don't shoot what Pidge just shot. Aaaaand you did it anyways."

"Please Coran, don't run Blue into the ship."

The battle had gone downhill faster than a person could sneeze. Lance tried desperately once again to take control as he called out orders and covered his teammate's asses. It was total mayhem.

"'Lura we're not going to win this," he shouted as he dodged laser fire," we've got to pull out now."  
Her voice could freeze you to death.

"We will not pull out. If you cannot actually lead this team, then the Lions made a mistake in choosing you."  
"Princess,... it's not his fault," Coran voiced.  
Lance wanted to scream. Every time he tried to lead there was some there telling him "that he wasn't good enough, why should he lead," and his personal favorite from the mullet " you're not Shiro." Not even Hunk was backing him up. Coran was the only one with any faith. His thoughts were drawn back to the matter at hand by Black. Motherly concern filled their bond.

"It's okay honey, we'll be fine."

The battle ended with them fleeing after a slight defeat and Keith getting injured. After Keith had got into a pod, Lance told the others to get some rest. Once, he closed and locked his door the persona of Lance faded away. A young half-galran stood in his place. Lotor slipped out of the paladin suit and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me http://booksfoxesandcoffee.tumblr.com/


	4. Hello, why are you purple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than usual

One hundred years before return of Voltron:

Dara was still getting used to the weather it was nothing like home. Her train of thought was interrupted when she saw a blue and white figure on the ground. Alarm bells rang in her head as she scrambled over to the prone being. They looked human although they were wearing armor and they were purple. It was the strangest thing Dara had encountered, and the more she looked, the more she found them to be inhuman. Whoever they were though they need help. They had most likely collapsed from the heat. 

Dragging the alien being along was extremely tiring, but she still made it to the shack her horse was at. Carly neighed and pawed at the ground. Dara quieted him and set about tying the purple one to the saddle once she got it up there. Carly was still skittish and started to prance. Dara held the reins and moved towards her family's house. The Shack did not have a well and time was of the essence. She didn't know how much this alien could take.

It took an hour to reach her house. The purple one was drooping forward, and a faint flush was spread across his cheeks. Erin came out of the house with thunder on his face that was replaced by shock when he took in the sight of their guest. His mouth closed and opened several times before he could speak.

"Lord almighty Dara, what kinda stray did you bring in this time?" 

"One that needs our help. Quit standing there gaping, get water," Dara ordered with a serious tone.

In ten minutes there was a dark room with a bed, water, and several cloths. Their guest lay on the bed stripped of armor. From what they had seen they assumed their guest was male. Dara was working to cool him down when their guest opened his eyes. She was treated to large pure gold eyes that turned up at the corners as if he was smiling. He had no pupil or iris and stared at her as though he were judging her soul. In moments though they went from alien to human. A pale young man took his place that had her bright blue eyes.

A changeling, it could only be.


	5. I am not an elf

What looked like a female Altean stood above him screaming. Her language almost sounded musical and her vocal chords were incredibly powerful. Another Altean look alike ran in the room. 

This one looked like a male. His eyes bulged, and he began screaming too.

Actually, it was getting be... Quiznack!

Lotor dodged to the side. The Altean look-alikes  were throwing things at him. Including a strange gray metal. He didn't even know where they had gotten it from. 

Did they have the ability to pull objects from space pockets? 

Not to mention his ears were hurting, and he didn't know what they were screaming at him. If he could just touch one, he could get their language.

Lotor darted forward and grabbed hold of the female. The word came to him, and now he understood they were screaming something about elves and fae. 

"I am not an elf. I am an Altean-Galran hybrid."

The screaming stopped. 

"What the hell is a whatever you just said?"

It was the male human.

"The easiest answer, an alien."

After the Rise of Voltron:

Since the battle, it had been harder and harder to form Voltron. The tension was heating up, and the storm was about to rage.

It started with a small mistake.


	6. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has had enough and gets a little angry.

Actually, they should have gotten past this stage. Pidge was missing, most likely from staying up the night before. Hyperventilating in the corner was Hunk looking like he was going to throw up. Keith angrily glared at the ground his arms crossed. Coran was smiling as he warmed up.

Lance was tired. He was tired of second guesses, lying, no backup, and everything just being really shitty. Idly he entertained the thought of walking out there as Lotor. That might shock them. Although Lance was sure, Coran already knew who he was. Alfor could never keep a secret from Coran they knew each other too well.

At that moment he decided it was time for them to start acting like a pack. Lance found that earthen canines were similar to the Galra. In pack mentality and order. They were also alike in instincts.

He walked into the training room with the black bayard. Keith growled at him. It was the first time Lance would use it. Protests had been made when the suggestion came up that he wield it, but now was not the time.

"Alright team where is Pidge?"

Hunk answered him.

"She isn't coming."

Lance was done he turned on the coms.

"Pidge gets down here, and I will come and get you if necessary."

His voice was different. It held no mirth and no longer sounded like the Lance they knew. He turned around. Hunk and Keith were shocked. His face was stern and was almost unrecognizable.

"Listen up we haven't worked as a team, and it needs to stop. I know I am not Shiro and this is only temporary, but while I am the Black Paladin, I expect to be given the same respect as Shiro or Allura. Do I make myself clear?"

It was a frightening sight to see. Lance's casual, flirty nature had been replaced with someone hard. A person who had seen too much.

In unison Keith in Hunk answered. 

"Yes, sir."

Coran's heart broke. Lotor or Lance as he was known now as was channeling the person his father had wanted him to be. Zarkon had wanted in his opinion a strong leader that was in control and made his enemies weep. 

Pidge arrived in the training room. The sight of her chilled her blood. Lance looked harsh and almost cruel while the other stood before him like soldiers.

"Allura we need you down here."

Lance was not requesting her to come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a bit different. The next chapter will be better. It will be out in the next couple of days.


	7. Change

The team stood before Lance feeling quite apprehensive. 

Lance looked over his team. All of the cold rage went out of him. He sighed this was going to be difficult. 

"Things haven't been going so well. I would like to know why?"

Everyone opened their mouths, but then they stopped.

Why had things been going wrong?

 Each person except for Coran spent several minutes thinking about all that had gone wrong in the past couple of weeks. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Keith all came to the same conclusion. The only reason the team had been failing was that they had not listened to Lance. They had doubted him and treated him terribly. In fact, it had been going on for some time even before Shiro had disappeared.

Lance saw it on their faces as they looked at him. At that moment he decided it was time.

"I have something to confess that I have been keeping a secret for a very long time. My name isn't Lance nor am I human. In fact, Allura and Coran knew me before we arrived at the castle."

Lance's confession shook the team. Coran only smiled at him.

"I was known then as Luardren Paladin of the Blue Lion. But even then that was not my name."

In moments Lance went from himself to Lotor.  Gasps arose, and Allura spoke as she stumbled away from him.

"Lotor.."

Lotor thought about how it had been sometime since he had taken his first form. Not since Dara had married him. 

A hundred years before the Rise of Voltron:

Dara was curious and frightened at the same time. Why the hell was an alien here? 

She watched him carefully ready for him to do anything at all. Dara didn't trust him for a second.

He had introduced himself as Lotor but chose a new name in homage to his new planet. His new name was Damon. 


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chap today

Keith immediately tried to stab him which wasn't that surprising, Hunk had pulled out his Bayard and Pidge was in a fighting stance. Coran walked over and pulled him into a hug.   
Shocked Allura tried to gain some composure, but failed quite miserably. Hunk began to relax if Coran trusted Lance then who was he to judge.   
Pidge was wary of Lance he had kept a huge secret about himself, she was brought up short, she was a hypocrite. Pidge had kept a huge secret about herself from everyone.  
Keith was trying to assess what Lance's weaknesses were. He would need to take him out. A thought hit him. Lance must have felt the same when Allura was giving Keith the cold shoulder.  
Allura was nearly about to cry. So many emotions were coming at her that she didn't know where to begin.   
To say everyone was a bit shell-shocked would be an understatement.


	9. Storyteller

Three years it had been since Lotor crashed on the Planet Earth. It had, had highs and lows and love too. His wife walked up behind him.  
"Come to bed," Dara whispered.  
Lotor looked at her and took her pregnant form.  
"How are you, my dear?"  
"This little rascal is hiccuping and kicking here feel."  
She pressed her hand to her belly, and it only took a moment before he felt a slight push against his hand.  
Wonder filled his face as they stood in a perfect moment.  
He would remain in his new home for many years before returning to the stars.  
The speaker ended the story. A small child asked, "What happened after Lotor revealed his identity?"  
In answer, "He leads Voltron till Shiro returned and continued to fight till he was no longer needed."  
The child was put to bed, and the speaker walked under the stars they threw back to reveal pointed ears and blue eyes with the dark skin of their great-great-grandfather.  
They smiled their marks glowing in the night.  
"Someday he will return to his home."


End file.
